


i love you, but

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [59]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Nic/Zack<br/>( i love you but - friendly )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you, but

Nic loved and hated the first few days after tour; loved that she got her Zack back, a reassuring presence next to her in bed, the smell of him, faded after too long, coming back into their home. She hated the piles of laundry that suddenly appeared, the dirty dishes in the sink, the crumbs on the sofa as Zack reacclimatized to life in the real world, and not in the moving bachelor party that was the tour bus.

"I am not the maid," she snapped the third day back as Zack dropped his towel on the floor and dug out a clean shirt (that she had washed, dammit) out of the laundry pile, disrupting her neat stack and sending clean, folded clothes to the floor. Zack blinked, and his little 'oops' face as he spotted the mess saved him from being strangled in his sleep.

"Sorry, darling. I'll iron, how about that?"

Nic smiled, slow and lazy, as an idea occurred. "You need to be re-house trained after tour," she pointed out. "And rather than me getting cross and nagging, I think we should use positive reinforcement."

Zack frowned, pausing mid-fold. "Nic?"

She sauntered close and ran a finger lightly over his forearm. "You clean the house, I'll blow you. You make dinner, I'll do that thing you like. You know..." She nodded meaningfully.

Zack's eyes glazed over as his lips curled into a dopey smile. "Oh yeah."

Later, naked and sated on clean sheets, Nic smiled and kissed Zack's shoulder. She loved getting Zack back from tour.


End file.
